


Wizards Of Us

by Doodlez21



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlez21/pseuds/Doodlez21
Summary: Humanity and Dragons have been at war for hundreds of years now, although some dragons want peace this does not stop them from fighting. Dragons who seek peace are banished from the Dragon realm and are forced to fend for themselves, they take the form of a human though their wings and scales aren't completely gone.What would happen if two ambitious individuals born and raised from different species were to unite and attempt to stop this war?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just letting y'all know that isn't the real title and I might change it, if you have any suggestions for a title help me out would ya? ;w;

_Long ago, there was once a white-cloaked mage loved by young and old, he lived in a certain kingdom. He was praised more than the king, though it didn't seem to bother the king. He was called many things, "A God", "A Savior", "An angel", "The all mighty". Yet, even after receiving all those praises, he felt nothing._

_He didn't know why but, after all these years of living, from the very beginning, he'd felt nothing, when he was born people were concerned when he had come out of his mother's womb, he didn't cry, they had even assumed he was dead. If it weren't for his mother refusing to believe that he was dead, he wouldn't've been able to be where he was at right now._

_He announced to the kingdom he would be leaving, hoping there was a way for him to trigger at least a single emotion. This not only devastated the kingdom but it left them panicking, the kingdom had grown accustomed to the mage's protection from the dragon's attacks which made the knights be more laid back._

_He settled at a small cabin outside the kingdom walls of the neighbouring kingdom. A few days had passed, he had received news of the kingdom's current condition from villagers passing by his cabin. It was attacked by the army of a rivalling kingdom, not a single person was spared of the king's wrath. The mage decided to go back to the kingdom to see its condition._

_It was in ruins. Dead bodies and littered around the town, blood covered the house's outside walls. He headed towards the old bakery he had grown fond of over the years and to his surprise, it was completely dry. There were no nearby dead bodies in sight, the outside looked completely clean, not a single drop of blood stained the walls, both inside and out. He sensed something coming from the kitchen and slowly crept his way towards the kitchen, to his surprise it was a child eating bread that had been freshly baked._

_"You..."_

_The moment he spoke, the child burst out crying and ran towards the mage, "I heard there were no survivors... How did **you** survive...?" He asked, but the child could barely form any words. He picked up the child and carried him away from what used to be a kingdom and headed back to his cabin._

_Years had passed, the mage had shown no signs of ageing. Though the child is currently ageing quite fast. The child had learnt how to cast spells the mage had taught him and managed to even make his own spells by altering the existing spells to his liking._

_Several years had passed once again, the child was old enough to leave the mage, but he didn't. He chose to stay, with the white mage who still looked like he had looked before, the mage felt something but didn't quite know what it was called, but still didn't know what type of emotion it was. The child who was now his apprentice had explained different type of emotions, happiness, anger, sadness, and so on. Yet he was still unsure which was which._

_While the mage was coming back from a short adventure, a dragon had attacked the neighbouring kingdom, the dragon had most likely arrived at the mage's cabin first before heading towards the kingdom. The mage stood outside the cabin, as he saw his apprentice's body had been badly injured right outside the cabin._

_His vision had become blurry, the next thing he knew was that he stood on top of the now-deceased dragon and the dragon's blood stained his once perfectly white robe. He went back towards the direction of the cabin and stood a couple of feet away. He refused to get even a step closer._

_That day, he was crowned as the new dragon king. And it was the birth of the very first **Dark Mage**._


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations~!" A crowd had surrounded the new graduates of the Karasuno academy, Kageyama Tobio is an archer, he's more well-known for his blunt remarks usually upsetting his comrades. Tsukishima Kei, a highly intelligent mage for his age, the teachers were amazed by his mastery of high-ranked spells. Yamaguchi Tadashi is an assassin, he's known to be informative of his target, put down your guard even for a second and he'd place a dagger right at your throat. Yachi Hitoka, a healer and mage, she knows a few spells taught by her previous tutor.

"You all have come a long way huh?" The one who had just spoken to the first years is Dachi Sawamura one of the seniors that had watched them grow throughout the years, he's in a respected party called, ' **Deadly Crows** '. He's the only swordsmen in the group. "That means you can officially join us for hunts!" A voice chimed and stood beside Daichi, that voice belonged to Asahi Azumane. He's a very powerful archer but is quite useless when it comes to close combat because he becomes paralyzed when he is face to face with an enemy.

"Say, when are we gonna recruit another swordsman? It must be hard for Daichi." Ennoshita Chikara, he's the only Guardian in the group, his endurance for taking hits from the enemies is very high, "We also need another Guardian. It hurts seeing you in bandages all the time... Thank you for your hard work." Daichi gently pats Ennoshita's back which made the guardian chuckle. "It's not a big deal honestly, I'm just glad I could be beneficial."

While the two seniors were talking to the first years, Asahi had slipped away from the conversation to get their pins. When he came back he distributed each new members. "Welcome to the team~!" The three seniors said in unison as they grinned at the graduates.

Everyone had split into groups and chatted for a while, "It's been a while since we actually had a mage in our team hasn't it?" Ennoshita blurted out which captured Tsukishima's attention, "We used to be a group filled with just Swordsmen and Guardians without a single Healer and Asahi was the only Archer," Dachi softly chuckled as he took a sip from his cup, "I guess charging in without a Healer wasn't a good idea huh?" Asahi said before taking a grape and ate it, not knowing there were seeds which made him gag and attempt to spit out the crushed seed making Daichi and Ennoshita laugh.

"Ne~h tsukki, I thought you didn't want to join a group? What made you change your mind?" Yamaguchi asked in a whisper as they were separated from everyone else, "No reason in particular," their conversation ended there while Yamaguchi enjoying Tsukishima's company even though they weren't talking. Meanwhile, Yachi was sitting next to Kageyama while being absolutely terrified, she couldn't move a muscle due to the fear paralyzing her to the chair, Kageyama was eating a sandwich when he noticed Yachi, he broke off a corner piece of the sandwich and handed it to Yachi. She shakily took it and once she took a bite, and managed to relax.

"We'll meet at the guild around afternoon, don't be late!" Daichi said before hearing a few farewells coming from his new teammates.

.

.

.

"Here we're going on this quest," Daichi held up a piece of paper that showed a poorly drawn dragon with a handwritten message below it. ' _Help wanted! There's some kind of_ _creature_ _in_ _the_ _woods that has been blocking our paths to get to the_ _Aoba_ _Johsai_ _Kingdom!_ ' "Sounds easy enough right? We'll only be there to make sure nothing bad happens and see how well you can work together. Guess you can call this a 'team bonding exercise'." Dachi gave the placed the quest paper in one of his pockets.

They had arrived at the said area where the 'creature' was located, they set up a campfire since it was getting dark and decided to start the search tomorrow, everyone had fallen asleep, Daichi was on top of a tree making sure nothing happens to anyone while they were resting. Kageyama couldn't fall asleep and informed Daichi he was taking a walk somewhere close by.

When Daichi had given him the permission he made his way deeper into the woods. When he turned around he could faintly see the campfire in the distance, he looked up to see that the sky was filled with stars, he had almost fallen asleep if it wasn't for the rustling of bushes nearby. He sat up abruptly and quickly surveyed his surroundings.

One thing you should never do in a forest when hearing something, approach the noise unarmed. But of course, Kageyama could care less so he went straight towards where he heard the noise, what did he find you might ask? A bunny. It was white as snow and it looked at Kageyama with his mesmerizing hazel-brown eyes. It ran away after a few seconds of eye contact.

Kageyama had decided to head back to the others in hopes to finally fall asleep, on his way he saw birds flying high into the sky as they squawked as they flew across the starry night sky. ' _I_ _wonder_ _what_ _it_ _feels_ _like_ _to_ _fly_ _..._ ' As if the Gods were listening to his thoughts, he was hit from behind and was now flying.

"What the hell are you?!" He yelled while they were still in midair, "I-I'm sorry I was hungry and it smelt like you had food on you and I kinda reacted on instinct!" An orange-haired male with wings attached to his back, he wore nothing but pants showing the scales that had covered his chest. The orange-haired male had gently placed Kageyama back onto the ground.

Kageyama had taken out a rice ball from earlier which he hasn't eaten yet. "You said you were hungry right?" Before he knew it, the race ball was out of his grasp and was now being devoured by the creature. "Thank you!" He said after swallowing the food whole.

"Listen, you're causing trouble to our deliverers, who are you and what're you doing here?" Kageyama asked as he loomed over the creature who was a few centimetres shorter than he is, "I'm Hinata Shouyo! I'm here because

I got banished from the dragon realm."


	3. Chapter 3

While Kageyama was waking up he heard whispering and felt something weighing heavily on his abdomen. Before he got up he rubbed his eyes and tried pushing off the heavy object. He noticed most of his team stood very far from where he sat, "What?" He asked and Yamaguchi just pointed at him.

He looked down to see the creature he had helped last night sleeping peacefully right next to him. ' _It wasn't a dream?!_ ' he slowly got up and joined the others. "What are we gonna do?" Kageyama asked, "What even brought him here?!" Yamaguchi yelled in a whisper making sure not to wake up Hinata.

"I gave him some food last night and now I think he wants more..?" They all looked at Kageyama with a questioning facial expression, no words needed to be said, they were all thinking the same thing: _ **why?**_ "I thought I was dreaming so I didn't think there was any harm in actually helping him. Besides, he's the one we're looking for right?" Kageyama had a point, from what they can tell from the drawing on the quest paper, it looked like a kid's drawing of Hinata.

While they were still talking in the distance, they hadn't notice Hinata waking up from his slumber, "Ah, you're awake!" He yelled while pointing at Kageyama, "you fainted last night when I mentioned I was a dragon! Did you faint because you were so shocked?!" Hinata asked sitting up from where he slept, "more importantly why are you disturbing our people?!" Daichi yelled.

"Huh? Oh! I just asked them if they had food then they ran away yelling I was a monster, I've never intended to hurt anyone and that includes humans, that's why I got kicked out of the 'Realm'." Hinata stood up and dusted himself off before bowing, "I just wanted to say thanks again before heading off. I won't be disturbing anyone again I promise!" As he made his promise, he saluted before he spread his wings and flew high into the sky leaving the group amazed by the color of his wings.

They headed back to the village and since the walk was long they had arrived back to the town when the sun was setting down, they collected their reward and decided to spend it in a pub. By the time everyone was going back home it was already midnight, those who were still sober had helped the others who were unconsciously drunk back to their respective homes.

Once Kageyama got home he took a quick bath and collapsed on his bed, before he fully closed his eyes, he could've sworn he saw a figure outside his window but paid no mind and fell asleep.

The following day Kageyama had gotten a letter from Daichi. Before he opened it he decided to make breakfast and sat down in one of the chairs that surrounded the circular table. While he was eating he heard something coming from upstairs, he went upstairs, the sound was coming from his room. He assumed he left the window open and a bird had gotten stuck inside.

Well, he wasn't wrong about 'something' entering his household.

The moment he opened his door the same mesmerizing colors of the wings he had seen yesterday reflected on his eyes, it took him a second to realize that the dragon was back. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled so loud the ones walking past his house looked over at his window.

"Ah! Uhm! Please don't get mad! But I—" Hinata was backing away from the archer as he was being approached with the archer's menacing glare, "One of you had the scent of my friend who I respected a lot, but I lost track of the one who had the scent and only remembered yours so I followed you back here!" He said rather quickly in a panic making the archer unable to understand what the winged tangerine had just said.

"Honestly, I have nothing against dragons. But the others probably do. You made a wise choice of choosing me or else you'd have been dead by now if you followed anyone else." Kageyama said while taking one of his old shirts and cut holes at the back tossed them to Hinata. Hinata caught the shirt and Kageyama so he could get changed. "Thank you!" He yelled- well more like shrieked considering he had a very high pitched voice.

They both head downstairs and Kageyama fed the starving dragon, "who are you even looking for?" Kageyama asked with his mouth half full. Hinata mumbled something causing him to choke, he reached over for Kageyama's glass of water and drank it fully. "Sorry, anyway the one I'm looking for is a big white dragon! It's been a while since we met so I forgot his human form so I can only tell by his scent."

"Can't you just look for some guy with wings?"

"Actually no, with enough practice we can hide our wings and scales. He's the one who took care of me and my sister when we were abandoned by our mother. He was forced to fight in one of the wars but after the war, he never came back. I refuse to believe he's dead." Kageyama only nodded in response when he remembered a letter from Daichi, he got the letter and went back to wait for Hinata finish his breakfast.

_Hey, Kageyama, I know this is sudden but do you mind if you come over to my place? I need to ask you something._

_From Daichi_

"What'd it say?" Hinata asked rubbing his full stomach, "I need to visit Daichi-san." Kageyama said while taking the dirty plates and placing them in the sink to wash them once he's come back.

"Stay here." Kageyama pointed at the floor and got a nod in response, he quickly took a bath because of the fear of the dragon demolishing his kitchen and quickly changed and went back down. To his surprised nothing's changed, Hinata was fascinated by a painting that hung on the wall.

"Daichi-san's going to kill me for this..." He mumbled before he speaking louder this time, "You wanna come with me? He might be the one with the scent." Kageyama suggested which made Hinata flinch.

"Okay! Sure! But uhm..." He trailed off fidgeting with his fingers, "I don't know how to hide my wings yet..." He looked away from Kageyama. "Here," Kageyama said before tossing a robe with a hood to Hinata, he put it on and surprisingly it fit. Kageyama didn't have any pattens that fit Hinata, "it's fine I'll walk barefoot." Hinata said before he walked outside and waited for Kageyama.

They arrived at Daichi's house, Kageyama was hesitant at first when the door suddenly flew open, "Hinata..?" Kageyama assumed they were at the wrong house and was about to apologize when Hinata interrupted him.

_"Suga-san..?"_   
  


**_(For those who doesn't know what pattens are: a shoe or clog with a raised sole or set on an iron ring, worn to raise one's feet above wet or muddy ground when walking outdoors, It's basically what they called a "shoe" but it doesn't look like a shoe-)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata tackled 'Suga-san' inside the house and started crying, "I missed you..!" Hinata said between sobs, "Suga what- Kageyama?" Daichi arrived at the scene coming from possibly the kitchen, "Ah, uh... Come in..!" Suga said carrying Hinata away from the doorway so he could enter. "Thank you for having us..." Kageyama mumbled and took off his pattens by the entrance.

"Hinata why are you here? It's too dangerous for you here!" Suga said while wiping the tears for Hinata, "I..." Hinata stopped and gasped for air. Suga noticed Kageyama staring at him and thought of introducing himself, "Ah! You must be Kageyama! I heard a lot about you from Daichi. My name's Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga though," he smiled and only got a nod from Kageyama.

"You probably heard about me from Hinata right?" Suga asked wiping the tears and snot of Hinata from his face, Kageyama shook his head and began to speak, "He didn't mention names. He only said 'a white Dragon' took care of him and that's it."

Kageyama still seemed confused which made Suga chuckle softly. Suga pointed at his white hair and began to turn around, his back now facing towards Kageyama, he slowly raised the back of his shirt and scales started to form, wings started to appear, it was pure white.

Kageyama sat on one of Daichi's chairs that were I'm the living room, awestruck by Suga's marvellous wings, "they're pretty right?" Daichi interrupted Kageyama's staring and handed one of the cups he was holding to Kageyama. "Uhm..." Kageyama took out the letter and showed it to Daichi.

"Ah right about that-" Dachi started but was interrupted by Kageyama, "I thought you hated dragons?"

"What? No, I don't..? I don't remember mentioning it actually." Daichi thought back to when he had presumably said it but wasn't sure, "Sorry I kind of assumed..." Kageyama apologized and bowed slightly making Daichi chuckled, "Anyway Kageyama, I'll get straight to the point. Do you want to help us put a stop to the ongoing war of Dragons vs. humanity?"

" _Us_...?"

"Hi~ I'm helping of course. Hence why I'm here." Suga entered the kitchen and sat on Dachi's lap, "Suga there are literally 2 unoccupied chairs." Daichi said while trying to hide his blushing face from Kageyama and Hinata with his hands, "Your lap's comfy to sit on, and we also talked to the others... What were their names? The one with long hair and a goatee? And that Guardian of yours. They said they'd be willing to help and we haven't talked to the other new members yet." Kageyama watched Suga continue speaking while Daichi was getting more embarrassed as time went by.

"Where's Hinata?" Kageyama asked noticing he orange-haired boy was nowhere to be seen, "I took him to my room, he cried so much he fell asleep," Suga smiled sadly at Kageyama and stood up from Daichi's lap. "Are you curious about how we met?" Suga asked Kageyama who hummed and nodded in response, "Hm... I might tell that story another time, but for now... we should quickly call over that new mage and assassin of yours," Suga suggested walking out of the room and coming back with a pen and paper in hand and giving it to Daichi.

Kageyama stood up and was about to leave when Suga placed a hand on his shoulder "Ah, do you mind if you can look after Hinata while we talk to the others?" Kageyama nodded and followed Suga upstairs and through a hallway of doors and stood in front of a door that had a tiny sign which read: 'Suga'. Suga opened the door to reveal Hinata sleeping peacefully on Suga's bed.

"I have a tiny request I'd like to ask if you," Suga said closing the door behind him after both of them had entered the room, "What would that be?" Kageyama asked sitting on a chair that was right next to the bed and faced Hinata, "I'm already troubling Daichi by staying here with him, having another mouth to feed is going to most likely stress him even more. I'm certain both of us wouldn't want that for him so, please give Hinata a roof to live under," Suga asked bowing slightly.

Kageyama looked at the corner of his eyes and thought for a bit, "I'm sure you're about to say that he could stay here and I'm afraid he can't, Daichi only has two rooms and I can't sleep without letting my wings out after hiding them the entire day, which means I take up the entire space on my bed and it's very uncomfortable for him to sleep on the couch and I don't want Daichi sleeping there just for Hinata's sake-"

"I'll do it," Kageyama said to end Suga's rambling, "You will!? Thank you so much!" Suga jumped and hugged Kageyama almost making him fall off the chair, both of them quieted down when they heard a mumble coming from Hinata, "Hinata~ good news! Kageyama agreed to let you stay with him for the time being~!" Suga said letting go of Kageyama and took a seat at the edge of the bed while facing Hinata.

Hinata stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Kageyama, "really!?" he asked, to which Kageyama nodded, "Thank you-! I don't have gold..." He started mumbling about taking jobs in the Kingdom, "I'll take care of paying him for you, don't worry much," Suga ruffled Hinata's hair making the tangerine looking male laugh.

Once Suga stopped ruffling his hair, his smile slowly became smaller, he looked at Suga directly at his eyes and asked,

_**"Why'd you leave me and Natsu?"** _


	5. Chapter 5

**???'s POV**

_**"You know Kuro-kun, you're going to have marks on your face if you keep scowling like that,"** _

_**"I don't remember asking for your opinion."** _

_**"Stop fighting you two, what are we going to do with this trespasser?"** _

The infamous group that said to have suddenly _vanished_ stood in front of me while I was seated in a prison cell. ' _Is this really how I'm going to die..?_ ' I asked myself, "We aren't going to kill you if that's what you're thinking. Maybe test a couple of our new spells on you for fun~ _'Kuro-kun'_ said but was interrupted, "We aren't doing any of those," said a black-haired girl, who wore a skin-tight revealing dress.

"But Shi-chan, don't you think we should at least keep him tied up?" the curled brunette with a tattered robe said to _'Shi-chan'_. She looked at me with her terrifying yet mesmerizing red eyes that had reflected against the moonlight and opened her mouth, "No he's too weak to even try to escape there would be no need. Even if he were to have some strength left. Tanaka and Nishinoya would deal with him and bring him back."

I had been beaten so badly my right ankle had a bone coming out of it. After watching them leave the cell and the underground cell, I attempted to stand up. Because of my ankle, I could barely stand straight. I walked towards the cell bars and easily got out of the prison cell. ' _why wouldn't they lock it..?_ '

Crawling out of their underground prison, of course, it wasn't easy, I had to catch my breath every 3 steps and lifting my injured leg was a pain. After arriving at the very top of the step, the door flew open revealing man with a blonde mohawk in a white robe. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"..." What the hell am I supposed to reply to that? Did I just make my death appear quicker than expected-!? "Well whatever, you made my job easier. I didn't want to go down those steps anyway," He kneeled down and wrapped my arm around his shoulder "I'm a healer. Despite my looks, I don't kill, unless I refuse to heal you when you're close to death. If you can consider that killing. The names Yamamoto."

I looked at the designs the castle had occasionally wincing at the pain in my leg as we walked. We arrived at one of the rooms, he opened the doors for me and helped me on to one of the beds, I looked around the room seeing jars filled with herbs and some with flowers. "I'll be healing your wound." He got his staff and swung it over my ankle, in just a matter of minutes, my wound is healed.

"Thanks..." I quickly got up and stomped on the floor using my right leg to make sure I was actually healed by the enemy. "If you're thinking about escaping, there's a spell cast around this castle. Once you enter **y** **ou can never leave.** "

' _As if I'd believe something like that._ ' Before I had left the room, he told me to try escaping by myself. It seemed odd at first, having the freedom to roam around a castle that's been inhabited by a bunch of 'evildoers'. And they're not even going to try to stop you.

I saw a big gate and opened it. It was a garden. _'I already made it out._ ' I smirked to myself and walked outside the garden, the bushes were beautifully well taken care of and at the very centre was a fountain. After looking around the hedges that were surrounding the garden were up to at least 20 feet tall. I pushed against the hedge but it wouldn't let my hands push through, on the ground were letters I couldn't understand. It only appears when I actually touch the hedge.

" _'Absolute Solitude'_ doesn't that sound familiar?" I heard a voice right behind me yet there were no footsteps to be heard, "Not really...?" I replied not looking behind me, "That's understandable since you didn't inherit your father's intelligence for magic." I finally look and a curled brunette was floating a few centimetres above the ground before slowly floating down. "Where are my manners? My name's Oikawa Tooru. You don't have to introduce yourself, we've done our research." He grinned.

I have a terrible feeling in my gut. "What do you want from me?" I mustered the courage to ask, "We're waiting for your little brother." I acted on impulse and grabbed the collar of his robe, "What are you planning on my brother!?" I yelled but it didn't seem to faze him, "We'll just have him de-cast this spell. If Kuro-kun liked him maybe he'll manipulate your brother to join us." His grin grew even wider as I fell to the ground.

"Of course the boy couldn't leave his big brother even though _your_ responsibilities were pushed onto him because _you_ refused to become a mage and instead become a swordsman."

He was right, I was too much of a coward to take on my father's footsteps and I fled from my responsibilities. I was a coward who pitied myself for not being able to do the simplest of spells. Not only that but he looked up to me, saw me as an incredible mage and yet I disappointed him by running away.

_**I watched as the cloaked man turn his back on me and walked away.** _


End file.
